Holiday
Summary Peppa, George, Suzy, Danny, Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig, Grampy Rabbit and Chloe Pig go on holiday to Gloomy Pines,Scotland, in Grampy Rabbit's new cabin. Soon, strange things happen and they realize that the town isn't as innocent as it seems. Transcript episode starts off at the bedroom in Peppa's house, Peppa and George packing their bags there and Mummy Pig packing a lot of stuff in her bag Peppa Pig: Mummy, where are we going to on holiday? Mummy Pig: We're going to Gloomy Pines, it's a town in Scotland. Chloe Pig: Yes, I am looking forward to that holiday. Daddy Pig: You can't pack everything. Peppa Pig: But we need to take all our toys, Daddy. Daddy Pig: Ho ho, just take the important ones. Peppa Pig: Okay! and George take out all the stuff from the bags Peppa Pig: I'll take Teddy, Teddy inside her bag and closes it and George can take Mr. Dinosaur. George Pig: up Mr. Dinosaur, then he puts the toy in his bag and closes it Daddy Pig: Wow! That's a lot of stuff, Mummy Pig. Are you sure we need it all? Mummy Pig: Yes, it's all very important. Daddy Pig: Uh... out most of the stuff from the bag doorbell rings, then Peppa opens the door and sees [[Suzy Sheep]] Suzy Sheep: Hello, Peppa. Do you want to play? Peppa Pig: I can't play today, Suzy. I'm going on holiday. Suzy Sheep: Oh, where are you going? Peppa Pig: I'm going to a town named Gloomy Pines, it's in Scotland. Suzy Sheep: main sound That's sounds nice. Peppa: Your coming too, remember? Danny: (makes main sound) I'm here for the holiday! (The taxi comes and they get in the taxi) They arrive at the airport. Ms. Rabbit: Hello! Are you here for the flight to Gloomy Pines, Scotland? Yes I believe that's the name. Daddy Pig: Yes were here for the flight to Gloomy Pines. Ms Rabbit: I hear that place has alot of paranormal activity. Anyhow, your flight is at gate B. They board the plane. Captain Emergency: (on microphone) Hello! We will take off now! The plane takes off and lands in Gloomy Pines. Peppa: We're here! They get off the plane and go to find Grampy Rabbit. Grampy Rabbit: There you all are! I've been looking for you! Let's go to my cabin to stay there for summer like we planned! Peppa: It's a bit gloomy for summer. Grampy Rabbit: Well it is called Gloomy Pines! Peppa: Well then lets go to your vacation cabin in the woods to warm up! Later, they arrive at the cabin. Peppa: (walks in) This is a nice little cabin! Suzy: (walks into bathroom to put things away) What's this? (sees writing on mirror) Peppa?! Peppa: (runs in) Yes? Huh? What's this? Danny! Look! Danny: Yes? What's that? It says, "One dog shall read this precious information, and bring the entire town salvation. With his allies, this hero shall fight and run, to save the people from the white eyed one. Many a strange thing may happen, but this hero is anything but a craven." Grampy Rabbit: (walks in) I don't remember that being there. Later that night. Danny: (is dreaming) Where am I? Mysterious Shadow: Your in a possible future. They're in a town that looks like Gloomy Pines, but completely destroyed. Danny: What? Mysterious Shadow: This is what happened if you fail, Chosen One. But if you win, everything will be safe- Landscape turns into normal and unharmed Gloomy Pines. Mysterious Shadow: (in evil voice) BUT I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!!!!!! Town goes back to being destroyed. Mysterious Shadow: You will fail Chosen One. I will make sure that you do! (disappears) Danny: (wakes up hits head on bunk bed) Ow. Book falls out from bottom of top bunk. Danny: Huh? Book says "The myths of Gloomy Pines" on cover. Danny: Ok? (goes to sleep with book in hand) That morning, Danny: -then the book fell out and I fell asleep again. The book has some interesting information in it. I'll read some chapters from it, lets see. Peppa: That's one big book! We're gonna be here for a while. The EndCategory:Unfinished Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Peppa Pig : Gloomy Pines Episodes Category:Episodes starring Peppa Pig